Saved By The Devil
by klaus-mmikaelson2
Summary: This is an AU dark!Klaroline verse where Klaus unbeknownst to the 'scooby gang' in town, has been watching over Caroline Forbes with interest. When Katherine finds Caroline in the hospital, and turns her into a vampire, Klaus comes to the rescue. Of course, is he truly there to save her, or does he have his own dark plan for Miss Forbes? klaroline. Cover art by tigerheartedgirl
1. Chapter 1

Saved By The Devil

Chapter 1

Only the audacious glow of the neon exit signs lit the darkened halls of the hospital wing he walked in. Night rendered the place quiet, allowing for the rhythmic pulses of the monitored human lives to chant an uneven melody against the starch non-living atmosphere around him.

Trailing his fingers along the walls to the side of him, the sound of his leather boots clapped against the pale linoleum. Where was Caroline? Not one word had they spoken, nor was she, or her friends aware of his presence in town, yet he'd been there, watching over her like a darkened angel from hell, and he loved it. She was.. fascinating. Even held up in bed, her hair tussled about her delicate features, he longed to touch her, to hold her…and he was there, the darkest of souls, lingering in the shadows of her door way.

Some day….

The sound of the side door opened, and thinking it the nurse, Klaus pressed his back to the outside wall from where he stood. The voice that followed, though, sent venom to his veins.

_Katerina._

"I was hoping you could send the Salvatore Brothers a message for me," her vile, cool voice spoke. Everything in Klaus bristled with the want to rip off her limbs. What was she doing here?

"What message?" Caroline asked.

"Game on."

The squeak of the bedsprings, and ruffled sheets, moved Klaus into action. Before the first strangled shriek lifted from Caroline's throat, Klaus moved in a blur of speed.

"Klaus?" Katherine tried to gasp, as he lifted her by the chin, forcing her to drop the pillow she was suffocating Miss Forbes with. With the mere flex of his arm, he threw her across the room. Her limp body hit the wall, crashing to the floor, along with the monitor equipment, and an ugly pastel picture of a farm. In an instant, he was beside her again, lifting her by the throat with one hand.

"NO ONE…touches….Caroline." He grabbed the empty syringe sitting on the floor, and jammed it up into her neck. Katherine gasped, and garbled, stumbling back away from his hold. In a blink of speed, she was gone, and Klaus slowly turned his head to Caroline.

She wasn't moving. His beautiful, exquisite angel was dead.

Slowly, Klaus moved to the bed where she lay, and ran the back of his knuckles down her smooth, stilled cheek. "I won't let anything happen to you, ever again, Caroline."

With a start, a loud, painfully sounded breath screamed through Caroline's dead lungs, and her eyes shot wide. "Wha….what happened to me?" she asked in a tone so broken, it even twisted his own cold heart.

"Shh, shh, it's all right, love. I'm here. You're safe. You're a vampire now, and I'm going to help you. I'll always be here for you," he said, letting his knuckles brush away the tears on her damp cheek.

"A vampire? What? Who..who are you?" she asked, her body trembling.

"My name is Klaus, love…..and you need to drink." Leaning over he pulled up his sleeve, and extended it to her. "Do not be afraid," he said, moving her hair back behind her ear. "There's a whole new world out there waiting for you, and I am going to give it all to you."

"I…I don't understand." Her tiny voice shook with uncertainty, and then as if reason found its senses, her blood shot eyes went wide. "Katherine," she said, looking up at him for a fleeting moment, before she ignored his arm, and tried to scramble away. Her bare legs tangled in the starch hospital sheets, and the IV still inserted, ripped from her arm. With a high pitched cry of pain, she grabbed for her wrist, just before Klaus moved to catch her from falling off the mattress.

"Easy there, love. It's over, she's gone." Caroline continued to thrash, forcing him to hold her arms to keep her still. The sounds of feet moved from outside the doorway, and one of the hospital staff walked past. "Look at me," Klaus said, his voice firm, yet low. "I'm not going to let anyone hurt you." Slowly he let go of her wrist, tilting his head slightly to the side, as he placed one finger to her soft lips, realizing this was the first time he had ever truly touched her. He almost wanted to relish in it, pause the moment until every fine arch, and soft crease became a fixture in his memory, but despite his immortally, there wasn't time. She was going to die. "We don't want to make a scene, love. If the nurse comes in here, she will think you dead."

Klaus motioned her attention to the monitor equipment still connected to her other arm, and the line on the small machine read flat, and still.

Another whimper came from Caroline's throat, and her lower lip trembled. "I…I'm dead?!" she squeaked out. "I'm dead… oh, my God. Oh, my God!" She started to tremble so hard, that Klaus had to hold her arm again.

"Look," he said, his gaze firm on hers, as if the mere connection would hold her. He placed her hand on his chest to feel for his own heartbeat. "I am the same." He paused, before letting go of her hand. "Now, before we go getting all hysterical again, you need to drink. If you don't, love, you will in fact, truly die… and we don't want that now, do we?"

Before she could respond, he pulled up his sleeve again, and ran his finger down his large blue vein, watching her curiously. Caroline's blood shot eyes burned dark, and black veins broke from under her eyes. A smile lifted from Klaus' features. "That's a good girl," he almost purred, just as the first signs of her teeth slipped down. _His beautiful little angel. _Dark adrenaline pooled a wicked dance in his pores. He wanted this. _Her,_ and now he could have it all. He _would_, have it all.

He almost could thank Katerina for this.

Almost.

Caroline, despite the fiery burn breaking across her features, looked scared, hesitant, and her fingers came up to touch her teeth. "Shh," he cooed. "It's okay. Don't be afraid."

Shuffles sounded again in the hallway, and inwardly he damned the pathetic setting. It wouldn't be long before the staff noticed her monitors were off, and came looking to fix it. He needed to get her out of there, but if she didn't drink, she was going to die.

In a surge of speed, he ignored the pending scare to befall Miss Forbes, and let his own teeth slip down, his eyes burning gold. He bit down into his wrist, erupting the crimson life to the surface. Caroline gasped, the contradiction of horrors evident on her face; fear, and desire tangled in one. Surely the scent alone, though, would dominate her newly born senses, and time was of the essence.

"Drink," he demanded, no longer taking heed to soothing charms. He promised he wouldn't let anyone hurt her, and had intended to keep to his word, even if that meant herself.

"It's blood," she managed to get out, backing away along the bed sheets, even though she couldn't seem to look away.

"Of course it is, love. It's what you need. It's what we are. Drink, and live like you never have before, or die."

"I don't want to die."

"What is going on in here?" a voice bellowed from behind them. Klaus instantly retracted his vampiric features, moving in front of Caroline to hide her. "Visiting hours ended three hours ago. You can't be in here."

"I beg to differ, love," Klaus stated, lifting a brow. "I think you've come to the wrong room."

The woman's entire body huffed up, as if in shock of actually being talked back to. "I'm calling security."

She turned around, and in a blur of speed, Klaus moved from the edge of the hospital bed, and slammed the door on the poor, sad woman. "Security!" she tried to call out, when Klaus grabbed her by the chin, and the back of the head. With a quick twist, he snapped her neck, and watched her drop to the hard linoleum floor. His chest rose, and fell, his veins flooding with a darkened rush.

Caroline screamed, and despite the terror rising off her, he couldn't help the smirk teasing his lip. _He was fear. ..and he loved it._

"You're a monster!" she cried, now out of bed, the wires, and things, completely torn off. Her hair, matted, fell about her face, accentuating the wild, crazy look in her eyes. It was adorable. "You're a murderer!"

"Well, yes," he stated truthfully, turning fully around. His vampire face had returned, but at that moment, he really didn't care. "I am the devil, love, and you," he paused, "are to be my queen."

"What?! You're insane. You.. you killed someone. I don't want anything from you!"

Frustrated annoyance licked up his veins, quelling the darkened beast hovering within him. His face retracted to normal, as he started toward her, the soft clap of his boots echoing on the tiles. "Now, love," he said, lowering his chin in earnest retort. "Don't be so dramatic. We are vampires. We no longer are bound to normal human norms. _We…_ are gods."

"I don't want to be a god. I don't want any of this." Tears burned Caroline's eyes. "I just want to go home. I just want to wake up, and go to school tomorrow, and pretend none of this horrific nightmare ever happened. Just…. just stay away from me," she said, holding out her hands as if to stop him.

Perhaps the nurse had been a bit too much considering her state of being, but bygones couldn't be changed now. "I couldn't risk anything happening to you, Caroline. This is the only place time will matter for you. You need to drink. She," he motioned behind him to the dead nurse, "would have stopped that. I'm merely looking out for your well-being."

"Well …don't," she said with a sniff, a brave front rising across her. He admired that. A smile almost graced him again, but he kept his features skillfully placed as to not alarm her further. "I can do fine taking care of myself."

"Of course you can," Klaus said with a hint of bemusement. He couldn't help it. This little spark of bravery he adored.

Caroline froze, as if something dawned on her, and those gorgeous hues of hers, flicked up to his. "How do you know my name? Wait… how did you even know I was in here? Are you following me? Did you.. do this?!"

Her voice rose, and in a blink of an instant, he had his hand cupped about her mouth, holding her small, slender frame to his. His chest burned with the want of it, the feel of it, and he couldn't help but pet the smooth locks on the back of her hair. "Shh, love. They're going to hear you. You don't want me hurting anyone again, do you?" He couldn't help the tease in his voice. It was sort of amusing.

A small growl from her vampire self, rose from her throat, and she bit down onto his hand, freeing her mouth, and then smacked him in the chest. "That is not funny."

"It is a little bit."

Caroline ground her pretty little teeth with an infuriated huff. "I don't believe you. I can't believe this." She backed away, and started to pace. "I'm going home. Where're my clothes?" She turned to him, and pointed. "…and DON'T say you have them."

"I don't have them," he said with an 'I'm innocent' wave of his hands. This was absolutely adorable.

"Fine," she stated, arms out to her sides. "Who needs real clothes anyway? I don't even know who you are. This is insane." She shifted her hospital gown up further on her shoulders. With a mock-dignified huff, she started to walk past him to the door, when her legs wobbled, and gave out from under her. Klaus caught her in an instant, before she hit the floor, and her eyes rolled in her head. "…What's wrong with me?" she asked, her voice a small piece of the strength it had been just a moment ago. "I…"

Her words dropped away, as her lids fell closed; her complexion drained, and pale.

"Caroline…," Klaus said, giving her a light shake, as he stared down at her limp form in his arms. "Caroline?" Goddammit, she needed to drink. The wound on his arm had already healed, and he quickly bit down, erupting the vein again, and placed it to her lips. "Drink, love," he said, his voice harsh now, even in his whispered tone. "Drink, goddammit."

Drips of his blood stained her chin, running from her closed lips, as if a gutter in a rainstorm. Slipping a finger along the crevasse between them, he pried the small edge of her lips open. With his free hand, he wiped the spilled blood from her chin with the tip of his finger, and placed it in her mouth. Slowly, he dragged the crimson life across her warm tongue, and he nearly groaned. His own veins darkened under his eyes, as he watched her pale features begin to mirror his own.

Her tongue slowly came to life, curling around his finger, sucking it. The pinch of her vampire teeth dug into his skin. He couldn't look away, even when he knew for sure she had drawn blood herself. Caroline's once lifeless hands came up, and gripped his extended arm; wanting, needing, and pulled him tight, as if an anchor to keep her afloat.

Klaus flicked his darkened eyes up, to catch Caroline's blackened hues staring back at him. A light moan escaped from somewhere within her, as he held her gaze with his own. Lips parted, he stared down at his beautiful creature, and then moved to cradle her up into his arms, re-extending his open wrist to her.

This time, without a forethought, Caroline slipped her teeth into his flesh, and everything in him burned. He webbed the fingers of his right hand up into her hair, as the ebb of his being moved from his veins into her own.

_Mine._

"I'll go with you," she said, her voice soft, and raw as she broke away; her hands still clutching his arm. "I…I don't want to be alone. I don't understand any of this. I'm scared."

"Don't be, love," he almost cooed. The touch of smirk, rich with the gratification of darkened conquest, burned to live across his features, but he did everything he could to keep his masked composure. "I'll take care of you. I'm going to show you ..._everything_."


	2. Chapter 2

**(Rated T for violence, and brief language)**

**Saved By The Devil**

**Chapter 2**

Klaus rapped the back of his knuckles against Bonnie's hard wood door. The black sedan, with a sleeping Caroline inside of it, was parked idly by the curb, the engine still running to keep her warm. Knowing this should only take but a moment, he knocked again. Her little witch friend did not know who he was, and the compulsion would be quick, and without warning. Caroline needed a daylight charm. As it was, he already had to compel half the staff at the hospital into believing indeed the murdered nurse had been the patient in the room all along. Too bad the old woman was suicidal, and had to snap her neck from hanging herself with monitor cords.

Goddammit it. Where was the bloody witch?

Morning would be up soon, and he wasn't in the mood for another near catastrophe. Caroline was too new, too scared, and he wouldn't have any of it.

With an annoyed huff, he switched the weight on his feet, and knocked again. With a start, the door swung wide on him. "About time, love. What if…" Klaus froze mid-sentence when he realized the person standing there, was not the witch at all. "Why hello, Stefan," he said with a forced grin laced with sarcasm. "What a pleasant surprise to see you here."

"What are you doing here Klaus?"

"Not expecting you, that's for sure." A tight smile flickered to view, before disappearing again. "I see I'm losing my touch, old friend. How is it you remember who I am? You see," he paused, "I remember specifically compelling you. _Who_ might I ask, should I thank for this oh so wonderful opportunity to have all my plans thwarted?"

"Your sister," Stefan said, moving to rest a hand on the doorframe, blocking a clear view inside the building. "When you finally undaggered her a few weeks ago, who do you think she came running to find? She compelled me to remember."

_Fantastic. Of course she did._

"That's impossible," he said, switching feet, irritated. "You can't negate compulsion with another. It doesn't work that way."

Stefan merely shrugged. "Bonnie helped."

Klaus grit his teeth, twisting his head with an inward groan. "Fine. Why not? Let me inside, I need to see the witch."

"Can't help you there, mate. Not my house."

"Then **GET** me the goddamn witch, and bring her here." His chest rose and fell erratically with a sparking rush of irritated fury. He didn't have time for this. Caroline was waiting in the car.

"Bonnie," Stefan called out behind him, and then turned back to Klaus. "Don't hurt her."

Klaus held in the smile wanting to lift on his features. He always could count on Stefan to behave. He liked that about him. _He was smart._ "You know I won't if she does what I ask."

"No, I don't know." Stefan shifted in his stance as if to look around him. "What's this about? Who's in your car?"

The ache to turn around and see if Miss Forbes was still resting, or up, burned like a pulling cord, but he forced himself to ignore it. "That's not your concern."

"Hi, what's going on?" the dark haired witch asked. Her gaze flicked, concerned, to Stefan, before eying his own with a tight start. The contorted features on her face, alone, let him know she realized he was a vampire.

"Be careful," Stefan said. "He's an Original, one of the first living vampires. His family are the progenitors."

"What do you want?" she asked, her expression drawn, and hard.

"I merely need a daylight ring. That's all I ask."

Bonnie and Stefan gave each other an incredulous look as if they didn't believe that truly was all he was requesting. It was annoying.

"What's the catch?" Stefan added. "You're a hybrid, you can walk in the sun."

Klaus rolled his eyes, pacing back with a deliberate sigh. "It's not for me you idiot. Now hop to it, before I decide to get more _creative._"

The chime on Stefan's phone rang, and he pulled it from his pocket, the screen lit, and clear for them all to see.

_**Text from Katherine:**__ Just thought you might want to know, Klaus has Caroline. Ta ta. 3_

A dark toying smile lifted across Klaus' features, just as Stefan's went slightly pale. The Salvatore's gaze hung onto his, as if deciding to actually risk stupidity, and run to the car, or not. Dark adrenaline crawled under Klaus' skin, as he grinned down at his old comrade; the burn of the challenge rippling through his veins.

_I dare you…_

In a blur of speed, Stefan moved from the protective, invisible seal of Bonnie's doorway, and Klaus had him in an instant. Klaus threw him into the side paneling of the house, and several of the shingles cracked, and fell to the ground. He was up, in a desperate flash, but Klaus again, had him by the front of his shirt, lifting him from the ground. "_**DON'T**_ …make me do something I'll regret, old friend."

"Let him go," Bonnie said, her voice wavering in her attempt to sound strong. Her hand came up to press against her forehead, and a surge of forceful energy pummeled into Klaus from the side, knocking him, with Stefan still in his grasp, into the nicely painted white step railing, crashing them, and it, to the patio floor.

An infuriated growl rose from Klaus. He grit his teeth, and snapped off the long loose railing with his free hand. Before Bonnie could even see it coming, he moved, and jammed the sharp, crude end up through her gut.

"Klaus, please…," Stefan begged, through labored breath, still choking, and struggling to stand within Klaus' other grasp.

Klaus smiled, ignoring Stefan's words as he watched the horror reek through Bonnie's eyes. She stumbled back into the house, holding the railing, as her blood seeped down the front her shirt. The sadistic flush of power, was ecstasy, and dark veins broke from under his eyes. He _loved it_. "All I want," he said, with an almost too eerie calm, "is a daylight ring."

"_**GET ME A GODDAMN FUCKING DAYLIGHT RING!"**_ Klaus smashed Stefan's back up against the hard siding again, and his irises began to dilate, and expand. "You…," he said, as he twisted his head to the side, teeth clenched, "are going to leave Miss Forbes, and me alone. You are going to compel the sheriff into thinking she sent Caroline away to boarding school. It's safer for her there with all the strange deaths around this town. She will not think to visit or call, for they have strict rules. You will also compel this witch, to believe this has already happened, and that she never saw me here today. You will not speak of this meeting to anyone. Do I make myself clear?"

He released Stefan, and with wide eyes, Stefan coughed, backing away with a nod. He immediately went to Bonnie's side to help her, and removed the railing.

"You sicken me," Bonnie spat through her blood stained teeth, still holding her stomach with one hand. She stumbled over to the hall dresser, and removed a small ring, chanting several unrecognizable words. "Here's your stupid daylight ring," she said, as she threw it at him.

"Why thank you, love," Klaus cooed, as he reached down to pick up the discarded rail. He ran the tips of his fingers over the blood stained edge, and almost put them to his lips, but paused instead. Dropping the rail, he winked. "It's been a pleasure."

He tossed, and caught the ring in his other palm, and then sauntered down to the parked car that was still running idly. Miss Forbes was still asleep. _Perfect._

Slipping himself in the backseat beside her, he shut the door, and softly ran the fingers of his left hand through her hair. With a breathy, soft whimper she responded to the touch.

"Caroline…," he whispered, and her sleeping lids fluttered open.

"Klaus?"

"Shh, it's okay, love. It's me. I've got something for you."

"Where are we?" she asked, her voice scratchy, and faint from sleep.

He put his fingers to her lips, catching her gaze, and then her newborn veins flooded dark under her eyes._ Blood_; Bonnie's blood laced his touch, and her hand came up to take his own, wanting it. She started to shake, still clearly warring the idea of it all; her human sense of morality and disgust, lingering too near the surface, but he knew better – and the idea that it was Bonnie's sent chills down his spine.

"It's okay, love. Don't judge yourself. You're not the girl you were before. It's different now. You can be powerful, strong, and agelessly beautiful. All of it," he whispered, watching her breath deepening at the thought of licking his fingers. "Never again will you have to take second place, for your mere presence will demand it so. _I'll_ demand it so."

Caroline's darkened hues flicked up to his, the hunger, and desire clear on her features, and his own lips parted; a dance of adrenaline burning in his core. "Go on," he whispered. "Have at it."

With a light moan, her mouth surrounded his fingers, taking with her all the remaining blood, and his eyes nearly rolled to the ceiling. _Fuuuck_. He loved watching her like this, and he wanted more. He wanted her truly his queen, and he'd mold her to fully be everything she was, and truly could be. Too long he'd watched her, pushed to the shadows, like _him_. They were the same, and it was time to show the world, everything she had to offer.

"You need more blood," he said, softly letting the knuckles of his other hand, caress her cheek. "_Real_ blood."

God, just looking at her, watching him with those raw, desperately, lost eyes, nearly made him kiss her there. Everything in him burned for her, wanted her. She…was…_incredible_.

Never the less, this wasn't the place. Yes, he had compelled Stefan to leave them alone, but the witch would surely do some mojo soon, once she had found a way to heal herself, …and being parked outside her lawn, wasn't exactly what he had in mind.

Before Caroline could answer, he took hold of the back of the front seat, and climbed his way up into the front, sliding down behind the wheel. He shifted into drive, and sped out onto the main road.

"Wait, was that? Were we just at Bonnie's house?" Caroline finally spoke up, coming to her more rational senses. He couldn't help a small smirk. It was adorable, and he had to admit, slightly amusing. He peeked at her from the rear view mirror. Caroline was frantically looking over the back seat, out the window. She turned back to him, and he quickly flicked his gaze away to the road. Her face had become a fluster of combined anger, and confusion. "_Why_ were we at Bonnie's house?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, love," Klaus said with an innocent look, as he floored the pedal, leading them out of town.

**I decided to break the chapter there. Of course, there is much more to come. ;)**

**I want to thank you all for the wonderful response and comments to story so far! It really means a lot to me. This fandom is truly incredible, and I love you guys 33 I love, love feedback, and comments, and hope I addressed some things from chapter 1 that had been kind of left hanging. Please let me know what you think, and I hope you continue to enjoy the read! The next chapter is going to be much more Caroline intense. ;) **


	3. Chapter 3

**(Changed rating to Mature, do to some dark subjects, and sexual situations. I hope you enjoy. ;)**

* * *

**Saved By The Devil**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"_Stop_ the car."

"What?" Klaus said with an incredulous lift of his brow. "Don't be ridiculous, love. We stop now, we'll never beat the morning rush hour traffic on highway 85."

The glare on Caroline was insane, but he did everything he could, _not_ to show his amusement. Okay, he was being a bit of an ass, but there was so much Miss Forbes didn't know, and understand. This wasn't the time for dramatics. The sooner he got her away from that damn town, the better for all of them.

"I'm not some prisoner, Klaus. What were you doing at Bonnie's?"

Of course, she wasn't going to let this go. With a sigh, he tilted his head to the side. "Oh, well let's see," he added, his defenses up. "Talking, breathing, catching up with old friends…"

"Alright, alright," Caroline interrupted, shaking her hands. "Just… just tell me you didn't do anything."

"Will that make you feel better?"

He wasn't going to lie. It wasn't his fault they tried to stop him. He'd gone there completely with peaceful intentions. Nobody ever _listens._

"Oh, my God. I can't do this. I can't do this." Klaus flicked his gaze up to the rear view mirror. Caroline's hands cupped her mouth, as she leaned forward looking like she was either half hyperventilating, or about to vomit.

"Caroline?"

"Just stop the car. I want out. This is all wrong. I know nothing about you, and…and…you killed that nurse."

Klaus grit his teeth with an agitated groan. "I didn't kill your friend, okay?" He hit the break, pulling over to the side of the road. He couldn't talk to her like this, and drive at the same time. This was absurd. "She'll be fine."

Caroline nodded, several short nods, and then without looking at him, started to open up the side door. Pale shades of the breaking morning light seeped in through the crack of the doorway, and within an instant, he moved from his driver's seat. Both of his hands landed on the roof, above where she opened the door, blocking her view from the sun. "What are you doing?" he asked, the panic gripping his chest, surprising even himself. He didn't want her to go. He had barely known her but from a distance, but he didn't want her to go. Not now.

She looked up at him with a start, obviously not expecting him to be there. "I'm going home," she said rather bravely. Her gaze flicked away from him, and he could see her shaking. "My mom's a cop. I'll find a payphone. You've killed people. I know nothing about you. …I can't get hurt again."

He would have taken time to admire her strength, but her last words hit him to the core, and something in him softened for but a moment. "I would never hurt you, Caroline. Did someone hurt you?" he asked, his finger curling into the steel frame of the car. "Tell me."

Several tears rolled down her cheeks, and she sniffed, bringing her hand up to her nose. Shaking her head, she still refused to look at him. "I can't. I can't. I just want to go home. I need to go home. My mom will be worried, and my friends, …and I have school tomorrow, and there's a cheer meet on Thursday…. and, and I'm drinking blood." Her chest broke with two quick sobs. "What's wrong with me? I'm drinking blood, and I care about stupid cheerleading! I can't do this. I can't."

She reached for the door under his arm, and then let out an earsplitting cry of pain. Smoke billowed up from the back of her hand, and blisters rose across her flesh. Klaus grabbed her arms, sliding her back inside, along with him, and shut the door.

"Shh shh, it's okay. This is normal, love. Your emotions are heightened right now. It's part of the change. You'll feel everything more deeply now, or," he said, flicking his gaze up to hers, "you can turn it off."

"So all of this is just…"

"You're confused, and scared. No one could blame you, Caroline. Look," he said, flipping the back side of her hand up. He brushed his finger soothingly along her knuckles, as the blisters sealed up, and healed before her eyes. "The sunlight will hurt you now. That's what I was doing at your friend's home. I was getting you a ring."

Caroline gasped, and her skin paled two shades whiter. "So you can walk in the sun," he amended, with a small smile, catching the adorable little flicker of embarrassment on her cheeks. "I'm not going to hurt you, Caroline. It's charmed so that the sun will not harm you. I was merely looking out for your well-being."

She nodded slightly, and he pulled the ring from his jacket pocket, and slipped it on her finger. Her face scrunched up slightly. "So, I have to wear this thing forever?"

Klaus smiled. "I'll be happy to get you something much better in the future."

"But what about my mom, and my friends?"

"I've already spoken to them. They all believe you are attending boarding school. You're new, Caroline. It's best they not know the truth about what you are. They wouldn't understand, especially your mother. Besides, we don't want to upset her now, do we? You, and I both know it's better this way for their sake. Best not to traumatize everyone."

So, he was playing slightly on her sympathy card, but he wasn't lying. This way no one _would_ be upset.

Caroline's breath seemed labored again, as she tried to take this all in. "So, I'll never see them, ever again?"

"Just for now, sweetheart, until you've fully come in to being a true vampire, and know how to handle yourself." Klaus slipped a finger under her chin, lifting her eyes to his, as he gazed down intently. "_I_ …don't want anyone …to hurt you, love."

Tiny goosebumps spread across the nape of her neck, and her watery doe-eyed gaze remained fixated on his. "I'm scared," she said, swallowing. "Why me?"

"Because you are strong, stronger than you even know. I've seen it, and I can help you, so that you will never have to be afraid of anything, or anyone, again."

Carefully, Klaus reached up to brush the stains of her tears from her cheeks with the back of his hand, and to his surprise, she leaned into his touch. He found he couldn't look away, as she pulled in close, tucking her feet up under her along the seat, as if she wanted him to hold her. _Him._ She rested her head against his shoulder, and with a strange numb-like feeling, he webbed his fingers up through her hair.

He hadn't expected this, well he did, but not like this. He didn't know what he was feeling. It almost hurt. He didn't want to feel.

"You need blood," he stated, deflecting the moment to something else. She was delirious, confused, and her senses were overly heightened. Caroline hadn't had any real human blood. She needed to feed. That's all this was. "Petersburg is less than an hour from here. We should get going. I'll get us a penthouse there for the night, and I'll order room service for the both of us."

"But I thought I needed blood?" she ask, still leaning up against him.

A dark, toying smirk teased Klaus' features, and he winked. "That's _exactly_ what I'm talking about, love."

* * *

"Humans? Real live human beings?!"

"But of course, love," Klaus said with a rousing grin to his features, as glanced back over his shoulder, to where she was sitting cross legged on the motel bed. They had just arrived, and he was still putting a few things away in the drawers. 'Course, Caroline was still going on about his room service idea, ever since she figured out exactly what that meant. It was amusing.

"These are innocent human beings. You can't be serious!"

"What did you think I meant?"

"I don't know," she said, waving her hands. "Maybe they'd bring up blood in champagne bottles, or something?"

"Oh, right," he said with a small chuckle, turning around. "I'd like for you to send up two pints of O-Negative on ice, please. Hold the human."

Caroline reached behind her, and hurled a pillow at him, the furious pout on her face, absolutely adorable. He couldn't help but laugh again.

"This is _not_ funny, Klaus."

"Actually, I rather think it is. We're vampires, Caroline. You need to stop thinking in human terms." Of course, he was a hybrid, and an Original, but he wouldn't bog her down with those little details now. There'd be time for that later. "You'll see. Once you get some blood in you, it'll be easier, everything will."

He sat down on the bed next to her, with a smirk, letting the tips of his fingers toy through her hair, just before leaning behind her, to grab the phone from the bed stand. He saw her bristle as he sat back up. "Shh, it's going to be all right." Moving her hair behind her ear, he rested his forehead down against the side of her head. "Don't worry, sweetheart. I promise, you're going to love this."

A faint tint of her veins darkened for but a moment under her eyes, and Klaus ran his finger down to the smooth, full, edge of her lip. Caroline let out a soft, tight, whimper; nervousness, fear, and more than one kind of excitement, lifted from her skin. He could smell it, and tiny little goosebumps trailed her neck. He wanted to taste them.

Bringing the receiver to his ear, he dialed downstairs, just as he ran the tip of his nose up her neck with an inward groan. "Two bottles of your _best_ wine." He hung up hearing Caroline gasp at his proximity, and slowly he let his lower lip just barely brush her warm skin.

"Klaus…," she whispered, her tone breathy, and light. He could tell she was inwardly battling her own thoughts, but everything about her body betrayed it; her scent alone, a giveaway, if not the way her fingers were curling about the edge of his shirt.

Slowly, he moved to the front of where she sat, keeping his forehead to hers, his gaze unmoving, as he watched, and gauged her reaction. He wouldn't hurt her. The wolf in him crawled up under the surface of his skin, wanting, as heat soared through his veins. She smelled so fucking good; her skin so warm, and perfectly beautiful. _His little vampire._

A knock sounded at the door, and he left Caroline, her expression slightly flushed, and dizzy. With a smirk, he turned to open the door.

Before the man with the wine could speak, Klaus' gaze locked with his. "Walk over to the bed, and don't make a sound."

He took the bottles from the man, carrying them, as he followed after him over to Caroline. Her lips parted, as fear started to fluster in her eyes, but the draw, and need was there as well. He could see it, and the temperature of her body was already raised.

"Klaus…," she said, again, as if holding on to him for life support. Adrenaline pooled in his veins, and he loved it. "Trust me," he whispered, as he tossed the bottles on the bed. He grabbed the man by the back of his hair, and thrust it back to expose the vein of his jugular.

The man garbled, and coughed, but he couldn't speak do to compulsion. Moving back on the bed, just behind Caroline, he held the man up to her, nicely on display, and his free hand threaded back through her hair. "Go on, love. Drink, and become strong. Let all your worries go. Be free," he whispered, just as he mouthed the base of her ear.

Her back arched against him, as her veins blackened under her eyes, and the points of her teeth slipped down. A tight whimper escaped her lips, still afraid to actually bite the man, even though he knew the scent, alone, this close, would dominate her newborn senses.

"Drink," he whispered against her skin, the word a command this time, as the muscles in his right arm flexed, tightening his grip on the man's hair.

Caroline's finger nails dug into Klaus' jeaned thigh, where he knelt from behind her, and he moved his free hand down, to thread his own fingers through hers, squeezing them tight. In a flash, she let go of her human qualms, and bit down into the man's neck; her entire body rising with it in a frenzy.

"That's my girl," he whispered, as she divulged in the man's blood. "Enjoy it, love." He slowly kissed each digit along the back of her neck, and she moaned a high pitched sound through her drink. A dark smirk lifted across his lip. _Kill him for me._ _Be strong._

Her fingers clenched against his, and he slid their hands from his knee, into her lap. She released the now dead man, blood staining her lips, and not letting go of his hand, she opened her thighs. The man dropped to the floor, and before she could react to it, Klaus grabbed her through her jeans. With a breathy cry, she arched her back into him, pressing her hips into his hand.

He met her gaze through the dresser mirror, and slowly unzipped her fly. They both watched her breath deepen, and the contours of her face twist with flushed want, even with the veins under her eyes, and the blood still on her lips. He wanted her to see it, to feel it. This wasn't a bad thing. _She_ was beautiful.

Her body cried out, as he pressed his fingers inside her, quickly bringing her to the point of release. "Look at yourself," he said against her ear, his lips mouthing her lobe. Her eyes met him through the glass. "Not me. I want you to watch yourself." She did as he asked, her body squirming with the need for release. "This is not a monster. _**This**_, is a queen."

…and then he let her let go.

* * *

**(Note: Thank you all for the wonderful comments on chpts 1 and 2! You guys are all really supportive, and that means so much to me, so thank you! I apologize for this being a little bit darker/sexual, unless that's a good thing. :P Please let me know what you think of this chapter, questions, or thoughts. I love feedback. **** As you can see, this chapter got (imo) a lot deeper on quite a few different levels too. I'm hoping to make both Klaus and Caroline non-one dimensional through this story, as their characters on the show, are not. I'd like to try to keep them as true to their actual character as possible within this entirely different context, and time in their progression from the show. Let me know what you think! 33 )**


	4. Chapter 4

Saved By The Devil

Chapter 4

* * *

"Mm, Klaus?"

The breathy sounds of Caroline's voice, rising from her little nap, brought his attention back from his thoughts. While she slept, he had taken care of the body, nicely keeping that morbid little factor from her as of yet. He had already skillfully managed to help her forget that she actually killed someone while it happened, but she was up now, and the blood lust had surely left her system. Things might be different now.

He immediately was her at her side, sitting on the edge of the bed. "How are you feeling, love?" he asked, letting his fingers gently touch her warm cheek.

She smiled, stretching from underneath the smooth, silk sheets of the hotel bed. Her clothes were still on, save her jeans, which she had kicked off after the little mirror incident. He had to admit, he liked her like this; _his_.

Caroline curled her arms around his waist, looking up at him. "Why didn't you sleep with me? Most guys would have you know."

"I'm not most men, love, you ought to know that by now." He winked, letting his fingers trail softly up through her hair, although, why hadn't he? It's not like he hadn't bedded women in the past on bare whim, in fact he had lured many just through that factor alone, to his home, only to slaughter them shortly after. Why would sleeping with her be any different?

_Because she was beautiful, and better than that; not some common whore._ She just met him. He wouldn't have it; besides, he had gotten from her what he wanted; lesson number one, well served.

Frustration twisted in his head, and a slip of irritated fury ran up his veins. He got up, moving to the small end table by the far wall. "I got you some lunch while you were out, from down in the lobby. You should eat before we get going."

"What? We're leaving already? We just got here. I mean, this place is _gorgeous_. I've never been anywhere like this before. This bed, alone, is as big as my room, Klaus."

Klaus grabbed a small plate, and placed one of the small delicatessen sandwiches upon it as gently as he could, even though something within him wanted to rip it to pieces. Why? He didn't know. "I only got the room so you could feed, Caroline. We're heading to New York. I have my own place there."

"So wait," she said, sitting up in bed. "You're telling me, you got this _entire_ room, just for a few hours? What are you like a billionaire?"

"Yes, I'm a billionaire," he said, voice taut, as he rolled his eyes. "Here, eat your food."

Caroline gave a disgruntled pout. "Why are you being like this?"

"Like what?" he asked, turning around to walk back to the table. He didn't know what was more annoying - being irritated, or being irritated at being irritated. He wasn't supposed to feel anything.

"Like, I don't know. You're all grumpy now. I mean, look at this place. Can't we just stay for one night? _Please…_I bet they have a pool._"_

"I don't swim."

"Ugh. God," Caroline wined, finally making him turn around. "Why are you doing this? Did I do something?" Her eyes widened then, and her face drew pale. "Oh, my God. I did, didn't I?" Her hands cupped her mouth, as her gaze hinted with rising flecks of tears. "This always happens to me. I get with a guy, and then they don't want me anymore… or they hurt me."

Klaus was at her side in an instant. "What are you talking about? Don't be ridiculous." His gaze panned over her, trying to understand, and read just what she could possibly be thinking. He took the plate and set it to the side. "I won't have you speaking such things. Do you hear me?"

"But it's true."

Klaus met her gaze, the corners of his lips drawing hard, and firm, realizing this wasn't the first time she had spoken of such things, and a low burning fury boiled in the darkest part of his core. "Who hurt you, Caroline? Tell me."

She waved her hand. "It's nothing. Just forget it," she said, shifting back on the bed.

"WHO HURT YOU, CAROLINE!" With a rush of speed, he grabbed Caroline's arms, and she gasped. He pulled her up to him, and his face twisted with a burning rage.

"I can't!" she said, shaking. She wouldn't look at him. "Just stop it. You're scaring me."

"TELL ME!"

"Damon Salvatore," she confessed with a short sob. "He's a vampire like us, but _please, please_. You can't do anything. He's friends with my best friend, …and I can't hurt her. I…"

"What did he do?" he interrupted, refusing to hear her plea. Everything else around him seemed to dissipate into a blank void.

"Klaus, please…"

"WHAT DID HE DO, CAROLINE?"

"He compelled me to be with him, and fed on me when I was human. There, I said it. Are you happy?!" She paused, as her lips pulled down. "I just don't want you to hurt me."

A rippled coil of pain gripped his chest, and his lips parted, seemingly unable to breathe. His hands palmed her cheeks. _Caroline…_ "How could you possibly think that?"

Her pure, soulful eyes flicked up to his, and something in him twisted even further. "I don't understand why you're being like this?" she said, her words barely audible. "I'm nothing special. You don't even know me."

"Don't you dare say things like that. You don't know what you're talking about. Don't _you_ _**dare**_…" He couldn't take it anymore.

He ripped himself away from her, shaking with a raging fury, he didn't even fully comprehend. His eyes burned, and he couldn't breathe. "Klaus?" he vaguely heard her speak, but he stumbled, half blind, to the door. Swinging it wide, he slammed it behind him, shutting her away; _**it away**_. He had to get out of there. He couldn't take it. It hurt.

_Why did it hurt?!_

He needed to get rid of it.

He slammed his palms against the neighboring door across the hall, and then kicked it in. Screams lifted to his ears, but he couldn't even see the people inside, only the melodic thumping of their hearts reached his senses; luscious life crying out to him.

In a blur of speed, he ripped the first man's head off, as the chorus of horror from the others, tore adrenaline through his veins. Relief flushed over him with a shiver, as his teeth slid down. Turning, he pulled the girl up, who was scrambling away on her hands and knees, by the back of her shirt.

"Don't hurt me," she cried, when he dug his sharp teeth into her neck, clamping down. His whole body rose with his inhaled take, and even his bottom teeth broke through her skin. Numbing havoc tore through his veins like heaven, as her blood pooled down his throat.

_Thank __**God…**_

"Klaus…!" Caroline's voice penetrated his indulged mind, and he dropped the pathetic woman to the floor. He staggered back, blood dripping from his lower lip, which quivered with the rushed fever, and he rolled his eyes.

A darkened smile flickered across his features. "Hello, love," he said, just as he watched her cup her mouth at the sight of it all. Her whole body trembled, but then as he expected, the veins under her eyes, involuntarily went black as night. He nearly bit his own lip, watching her. The last man in the room, charged for the door. "Stop him," he said, simply, yet his words were an order.

Caroline moved in front of the man, before he could even see her, blocking him in his tracks. The flustered fear on the man's face, was palpable, along with Miss Forbe's. It was obvious her blood lust was warring, and winning out over her moral, human-like thoughts, and it frightened her.

"What are you?" the man spat out at her, with a look of horrified-disgust.

Klaus stepped over the two fallen bodies, and sauntered up behind the man; the stains from his first victim painting the front of his shirt. "Now that's no way to talk to a lady, is it?" he asked. The man froze before him. "Apologize."

"What?"

"Apologize."

"What are you insane?" the man asked, the tremor in his voice, vivid. "You killed my whole fucking family."

Klaus grabbed the back of his neck, and slammed his head into the hotel wall with a crack, and then pulled him back. "Apologize!" He did it again, and then again, and again… "Apologize. Apologize! _**APOLOGIZE!"**_

"Klaus, Klaus! Stop, stop it, he's dead!" Caroline cried, and then he felt the warmth of her tiny hands grab the back of his shoulders.

With a trembled, short breath, his fingers uncurled from the man's neck. He stepped back, his gaze on nothing, as the man dropped the ground at his feet. He started to shake.

"Klaus?" Caroline asked, but her voice seemed far away.

He stumbled on the dressing chair, and fell to his knees, one arm, grasping for the bed sheets to hold. Her arms were around him in an instant, her hands on his chest from where she stood behind him. "Shh, shh, Klaus, shh. It's okay. I'm here. I'm okay." Her chin rested against his shoulder. "I'm okay."

* * *

**I almost continued on, but decided to cut it here on this note. I hope this made sense, as there was a lot of stuff 'felt, and showed' instead of author told here. I hope it came across right. :P Thank you, again, for all the wonderful comments you guys. It's truly an inspiration to me. I mean that more than you know. **** I hope you like this new update. ;) Please let me know what you think. Also, I'm curious: Is this working as a piece solely from Klaus' POV? Just curious. Thanks again!**


	5. Chapter 5

**(Note: Heavy sexual content)**

* * *

**Saved By The Devil**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Numb, Klaus nodded at Caroline's words, as he found his footing, standing up through the mess. Blood stained the carpet around him; the silence following the storm of violence, almost deafening. Only the rhythmic inhale and exhale of his lungs sounded in his ears.

"Come on," she spoke softly, yet he did not look at her. He couldn't. Her fingers found his, sliding their way through his stained ones, and she clenched them tight. "Let's get you cleaned up."

He took two steps back with her, before stopping, his gaze still on the room. "I need to take care of the bodies."

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew he should have been shocked at this reaction from her. Why wasn't she running away?

"We'll lock the door, and put one of those thingies on it, so no one comes in," she said, urging him to follow with her out of the room. "Come on. You're not okay. We'll figure out something after. Klaus…"

He finally met her gaze, and it was more like a death glare of, 'Come or you die'. He almost choked a short smile. Almost. _Damn her_. He didn't understand any of this, but too numb to argue, he let it drop, following her out of the room.

She led him by hand back into their suite, and into the large ornamental bathroom, decorated in smooth black marble accents, and silver fixtures. "Sit," she said, dropping his hand, and pointing to his chest.

Reluctantly, he did as she asked, taking a seat on the edge of the round, smooth, black marble tub, without saying a word. Chin down, he watched her, as she fiddled with the drawers, and cabinets, until she found some towels, and a face cloth, and then turned the sink water on. Slowly, the room began to lift with steam, and she ran the towel under the faucet, soaking it down.

His breath deepened, as flecks of the mist began to saturate his skin.

Turning the water off with a squeak, she approached him, the tap of her shoes echoing off the tiles. She moved in between his knees, placing one hand on his shoulder, and raised the other, with the cloth, to his cheek. Warm water dripped to the stubble on his chin, and his lips parted, as she ran the cloth up, and across the line of his hair. "You're covered in blood."

Klaus shook, looking down, and he swallowed hard. "Caroline…," he started to say, his mouth dry, and his mind unable to think right. What was she doing? She re-fixed the towel to find a clean edge, and then brushed the warm, damp material up to the corner of his lip. His hand came up to grab hers, stopping her.

"I'm a killer, Caroline." He paused to meet her gaze, the vulnerability of the confession, surprising even himself.

She shifted her stance, fitting him with a pointed glare. "And I killed someone too. I'm a vampire, Klaus, like you… and…and I don't know what I'm supposed to be feeling right now. Okay? I don't. This is all new to me, and it's confusing." She placed her hand on his cheek, taking a deep breath. "All I know, is that no one, _**ever,**_ has made me feel …as wanted, as you."

Tilting his head to the side, he reached up with complete and utter awe, and then slowly traced the line of her cheek bone, with his blood stained fingers. She sighed, and his breath deepened, as she leaned into his hand, and then brushed her warm lips across his palm.

"You are so beautiful."

"Shh," she said, pulling back. "You're still a mess." She reached over to the tub faucet, turning it on, and the roar of the hot water filled the air.

He couldn't help a small smirk at her assertiveness. _This_, was his adorable queen; strong, beautiful, and completely his.

She put the stopper down on the tub drain, and a warm brush of steam began to fill the air again. "Come on, you," she said, moving back around in front of him, her fingers finding the edge of his shirt. "Let's take this thing off."

Nearly biting his lip, he reached around to the grab hold of the end of his shirt, and slowly lifted it up over his head, dropping it to his feet. His chest flexed with the rise and fall of his breathing, chin down, his gaze lifted to hers. Everything in him began to burn.

Without waiting for her approval, he began to unbuckle his jeans, sliding his belt out onto the floor. He watched her breath catch, and she stepped back for a moment, allowing him to see the effects of the steam, causing her clothes to cling to her perfect form.

"What's the matter, Caroline?" he asked, standing up.

"Nothing," she said, her voice tight, and small.

Slowly, he sauntered towards her, his jeans half hanging, loose, from his hips. Fear, and arousal lifted from her skin, almost as thick as the moisture in the air. A smirk flickered across his features, noting where her gaze seemed to linger.

"You're supposed to be in the tub."

"Join me."

Her back hit the edge of the sink, and his hand landed behind her head, making a hot print against the steam covered glass. A low growl burned in his chest, as he moved his gaze from hers, to run his nose up the base of her neck.

She shivered, and then he reached up with his other hand, to pull the edge of her shirt off her smooth, slender shoulder.

"Klaus," she all but breathed, the scent of her want blooming from below. His mouth found her skin, and she crumbled against him, the sigh of her voice, filling his ears. "God, take me, please."

He scooped his arm down, lifting her from under her knees, and carried her to the edge of the tub, slipping off his shoes as he walked. "What are you doing?" she asked, but he didn't answer, stepping, jeans still on, into the running water of the tub.

With a smirk, he hit the knob on the faucet, bringing the hot mist of the steaming shower down upon them, Caroline, clothed, and all. Blood ran in rivulets down from his hair, and cheeks, finding home in the pool of water, below.

In a blur of speed, he had her back to the marble-tiled wall, and he ripped the front of her jeans in two. Caroline's gasp was muted by the pounding rain, and he slid his fingers up, in between her folds. Her cried surprise echoed throughout the clouded bathroom.

"I want you, Caroline," he finally spoke.

His forehead pressed against hers, water dripping from his parted lips, as he slowly worked her, below. Her body writhed, and he watched her eyes roll to the ceiling, before he moved his other hand down, to pull himself free from his jeans. A low groan escaped him, as his erection hardened even more. Holding himself, jeans dangling open on his hips, he melted his lips to hers; his body rising with fever.

_Fucking, God..._

"Klaus," she cried out. The wet, tight outline of her clothed breasts, arched against his chest.

He smiled into her lips, just before he placed himself under his probing hand, slipping it out, to push his length inside. With a groan, heat flushed through his senses, and Caroline's finger nails dug into the tattoos on his skin. His entire body shivered, and then he started to move inside her, her breath, matching his own. His hands fell to her hips, moving her with him, controlling it, deep, and deliberate, as he bit, and sucked her lip. With each movement, her walls clamped around him, and his teeth itched to slide down.

"Please, Klaus," she begged, trying to move against his hold, but he wouldn't let her. He wanted control, and each sliding throb, rippled his core into sensory havoc.

_Mine._

Crimson dripped from the ends of Caroline's fingers, and the scent of his own blood under her nails triggered his vampire side to surface. She seemed too dizzy to care, and he scraped the tips of his teeth along her neck, as he let go of one hand to slide it down the front of the collar of her shirt.

Finding her breast, he squeezed it, and her warmth, exploded around him in waves. Her head fell back against the tiles, and Klaus took her fingers, and ran the blood down, across her swollen, exhausted lips. The veins darkened under her eyes, and then he shoved his hips up, releasing himself inside.

"Mm, Caroline," he muttered, just as somebody out in the hallway screamed.

_**SHIT…**_

He quickly put Caroline down, whipping the shower curtain open, and stepped out. Fear and panic plastered her features. "Oh, my God," Caroline whimpered, trying to cover herself with her soaked arm. "What are we going to do?"

Fixing himself, Klaus grabbed his discarded shirt off the floor, and hurled it into the waste basket, while slipping on his shoes. "Stay here," he said, pointing. "Don't leave, or answer the door. Just get dressed."

"Klaus…"

"It's fine," he said with a tight roll of his eye. "I'll take care of it. Stay _here."_

"What are you going to do?" he vaguely heard her say, but he was already out the door, and through the bedroom area, to the hall.

Strangely, everything was quiet. Not a soul lined the finely carpeted corridor, and the wolf part of him crawled under his skin. Something wasn't right. Stepping out, he shut the door, locking it, and headed over to the room where they had left the bodies. The occupied sign still hung from the handle, and he paused for a moment to listen, but there wasn't a sound.

Jiggling the handle, he broke the lock, pushing it open. The veins under his eyes darkened, as he stilled. Everything was in impeccable order, clean, and the bodies …were gone.

Moving in, he looked around. Nothing appeared to be touched, as if the room had been vacant all along. The made beds had clean linen, the curtains straight and ironed, even the remote controls were aligned in perfect arrangement by the TV. …then he saw it.

Steam rose from under the bathroom door, and he made his way to it, pressing it open. Smudged across the mirror, a single word was written.

_CAROLINE._

Ice dropped through his body, and his eyes went wide. "_Caroline…Oh, god…"_

In a blur of speed, he all but crashed through the doorway back into their room. "Caroline! CAROLINE!" he called out, but he couldn't see her. Panic flushed over him, he started to pace, his hand to his head. He couldn't breathe. "Caroline!" He flipped up the oversize king bed, moved the curtains, and then yanked open the bathroom door, greeting Caroline as she jumped.

"Jesus, Klaus, you scared me. What's going on?"

"Oh, thank God," he said, dropping his hand, and rolling his head back.

"Are you okay? What… what happened?"

"Pack your bags," he said, stepping backward, and pointing to her luggage in the corner. He pulled out the drawers, and started throwing things into his suitcase.

"What's going on?"

"We're leaving. NOW."

It had to be Mikael. He tracked down his whereabouts, probably got tipped off from Katerina, and found about Caroline. It made sense, and now he was going to mess with him, and use her to try to get to him. Well, he wouldn't have it. Mikael could go to fucking hell.

"Why? Talk to me. I'm in this too you know."

Klaus turned to her with a snap. "_**Don't argue with me, Caroline.**_ You will do as I say." Without waiting for her to respond, he grabbed her suitcase, and her arm, and pulled her, stumbling to the door.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! **** I decided these two lovely people needed more to the overall plot then just teaching her to be a strong, dark vampire. I wanted to add an element of suspense and mystery as well. I hope you still like. ;) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Saved By The Devil**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

"Klaus, just stop this. Stop this. You're hurting my arm." Caroline yanked herself free from his grasp, standing back against the hallway wall, crossing her arms. "You need to talk to me."

"I don't need to tell you anything!"

Angered frustration licked up through his veins like livid hot coals, but he immediately regretted it. Caroline's face pinched with hurt, and she turned away. _God, Caroline…_ He wanted to touch her, to tell her he didn't mean it…. but no. No. He refused to care. It was Mikael. Mikael did this. Forcing a pained, chopped breath, he twisted his head to the side, letting the emotion he had been expressing the entire day, to slip from his senses. He would **not** be weak.

Stepping forward, his voice dropped eerily calm. "Listen to me, very carefully, love," he said, lifting his brows, as his finger caught the curve of her chin, bringing her gaze back to him. "_I_ am over a thousand years old. My family are the original vampires, from which the entire line came to be. I know a thing or two. If I say we need to leave. It would be wise to listen. Are we clear?"

The sound of Caroline's shaky breath hit his ears, and with her eyes wide, she nodded tightly, swallowing.

"Now that's a good girl," Klaus said, tilting his head to the side, as he watched her. She was afraid, and perhaps a little bit shocked at his demeanor, but he didn't care. He knew better, and he wasn't going to let her get killed, or allow Mikael to use her to get to him. He would NOT be played a fool. Dropping hold on her chin, he extended his hand, palm up. "Join me?"

Shaking, Caroline slowly placed her hand in his. "You're… you're an original vampire?"

"I'm full of surprises, love," he said, yet there was no amusement in his tone. "I will teach you more later. Come. I'm not going to hurt you. I've told you as such, and I think you've seen evidence enough to prove my words free of falsity."

She nodded again. "I trust you," she said, even though faint specs of tears, from nervousness, rose in her eyes.

He wouldn't look at her. He closed his fingers around hers, and started down the hall. "You need more blood," he said, annoyed… annoyed that for some reason, the tears bothered him, that it all did. That was exactly what his father wanted. "It will make you feel stronger. Your perception will change."

"My perception of what?" she asked.

"_Everything."_

* * *

The hotel fell away from behind them, as they drove out along the vast stretching highway out of Petersburg. Klaus kept his gaze on the road, not her, afraid that if he did, his wall might break, and he couldn't risk that, not now.

"Klaus?" she finally spoke, her words soft, beside him. Everything in him bristled, ready for anything, her wish to leave him, her accusing words, and judgments. He was ready, and he would not feel. "Are you okay?"

Numbness shot up through him, as the twist of pain burned his chest, and his lower lip fell hard. The road, …the road was all he saw, and his fingers dug into the flesh of the steering wheel. "Don't say things like that."

"What do you mean? What are you talking about?"

"Just don't." _You don't know me. I should have never done anything with you._

"Fine," she said, throwing her arms down. "You know what? I don't care. You have some serious_ issues_," she stated through her teeth. "You say you don't want to hurt me… I don't care what you are, or if you're a gazillion years old. This sucks!"

"Caroline…"

"Let me out at the next gas station. I'll find a cab, and go home."

"What?" he said, flicking his gaze to her. "Don't be absurd."

"Absurd?! I'll tell you what's absurd, _Klaus_. Every time I try to care about you, or get close to you, you push me away! I've already been somebody's play thing. I'm not going to be yours."

Klaus slammed on the break, and the tires ripped up across the road, as the car swerved, jumping up over the small curb, to the side of the road. He turned in his seat to face her, one hand on the dash. "Well that's what I like about you, _sweetheart_," he spat, a tint of venom in his words. How could she possibly think that?!

"Ugh!" she growled, spinning away from him, to fiddle with the door handle.

"What are you doing?"

"Leaving." She pushed the door wide, stepping one foot out onto the grass.

In a blur of speed, Klaus moved in front of her, his arms, blocking her doorway, and his chest gripped with panic.

"You're emotional, love, and need to feed." His gaze flicked over her, before resting back on her rather furious expression. In other circumstance, he might have found it adorable, but Mikael was on the loose, and he wouldn't have any of it.

"I'm not a prisoner, Klaus."

"Of course not," he said, dropping his arms, to extend them outward as if in offering. "But your senses and emotions are overly heightened right now. You're upset, and understandably so." He lowered his voice. "I am _not_ the enemy, Caroline. _I_, am not him, nor am I your friends who take you for granted, and never truly see you for who you are. I understand you, Caroline. I want to help you, and show you everything you could possibly dream of. I can make you strong, make all of this you feel, and resent, the anger, go away. All you have to do is ask." He stepped back. "I won't keep you here. I'm not the bad guy."

Caroline dropped her head, running her hands up through her hair, before meeting his gaze. "I'm so confused right now."

"Hey," he said, squatting down in front of where she sat on the edge of the doorway. He took her hand in his, his other finding the smooth edge of her cheek. "It's all right, love. Let me help you. I want to."

Caroline sniffed, her eyes on his, and then nodded, running her hand across her nose in an attempt to regain composure.

"That's my girl," he whispered, a small smile lifting the corner of his lip. "Come on. There's a small diner up the road from here. It's nothing glamorous, but I'm sure we could find something to eat there." Worry creased her forehead. "Trust me," he said. "Remember who we are. Is it wrong for a lion to eat a mouse? Perceptions will change, Caroline. There's nothing evil about it. It's the natural order of things. Come now. We need to go."

He brushed his lips to her warm forehead, closing his eyes for a moment, before moving from her, to slip back into the driver's side seat, behind the wheel. With a deep breath, Caroline shut her door, and he pulled them back out, onto the road.

* * *

The sound of the bell chimed over the doorway as they entered the small, pub, rich with the scent of coffee, and smoke. He let Caroline go in front of him, as he casually slipped his hands to the waist of her jeans, and he leaned over her shoulder to her ear. "Anywhere you want, love," he whispered.

Her breath caught at his proximity, and he smiled, flicking his gaze up to the other patrons who decided to look on with curiosity.

_Stare, and I'll bash your face in._

"Can I offer you two a seat?" the only waitress/hostess on duty asked, heading over from her spot by the bar.

He nodded to Caroline, and she spoke up. "Um.. anywhere is fine. Thank you." She forced a tight smile.

"Don't be afraid," Klaus whispered against her ear, hearing the nervousness in her voice, as he edged her forward to follow the woman.

The waitress set the menus down on a small side booth, and he took a seat across from Caroline; his gaze unmoving from hers.

"Can I get you anything to drink?"

A dark smile toyed at his features, and he could hear Caroline's undead heart begin to increase in rhythm.

"Yes, I think my girlfriend would." He smirked, without looking away. "She's famished. Aren't you, love?"

He watched Caroline swallow hard, and the color slightly paled from her cheeks. Her gaze fell, desperate on his, as if to save her…. and he would. She was so innocent, naive'. That would change.

Klaus grabbed the waitress' wrists, and just before she screamed, he moved his gaze to hers, his irises dilating. "You will not make a sound. You will not fight this," he spoke, looking back at Caroline with a low burning smile. "Compulsion, love. Now it's your turn to fight back," he said, knowing exactly what he was doing; breeding power from her most vulnerable human moments. "You are now above them _all_, Caroline. You know who I am, and you are with me." _You are mine._

The waitress' lips trembled, and he pulled her arm across the table toward Caroline. He ran his finger down the woman's upturned, beautifully ripe vein. "Come on, love. She's yours. Drink."

A soft whimper came from Caroline, her mortal judgments still annoyingly in the way. Her heart beat sang in his ears, and his own teeth itched to slip down. Her gaze heated on the pulsing, blue tap, and he saw her body squirm with the rising want building its way to the surface.

"Let go, sweetheart" he urged, in whisper, unable to look away from his incredible little creature.

_Fuck, he wanted her. _

Caroline's veins darkened under her eyes, and then she leaned down, and bit into the girl's flesh. Her body arched into her inhaled take, as the blood took her newborn self into a delicious frenzy.

Klaus smiled, and then picked up the girl's other wrist, letting his own teeth slip down. A tear fell from the waitress' chin, just before he sank his fangs down.

"_Mm.._" He closed his eyes, as the warm, rush of fresh blood moved over his tongue, and he swallowed, feeling the teasing pull from Caroline on the other vein. He flicked his gaze hers, and her eyes met his with an almost toying smile. He could feel her through the vein, and he grabbed at her, as she teased back; dark excitement rising through his core.

His breath deepened.

"What the hell is going on here?!" a male voice sounded beside him. In a lick of agitated fury, Klaus let go of the woman, moving in vampire speed up from the booth, behind him. He grabbed the man by the back of the hair, and slammed his face down into the table, just as the pub erupted in screams.

Klaus' features darkened, and his eyes burned gold, as he turned around to face the room. "What's the matter, loves?" he yelled out, opening his arms wide in mocked gesture. Blood dripped from his chin, as he grinned. "Run. RUN." He chuckled. "I dare you."

Tables and chairs toppled to the hard floor, as the customers jumped up, in an attempt to flee for the door. The crescendo of pulses, fear, and cries resounded through his blood driven veins like enflamed ecstasy, and he smiled, nearly drunk from it.

He went to move to the door, when to his surprise, Caroline shot out, in front of it. Her hair tussled about her face, as her own prior drink dripped from her exposed teeth. With a short breath, a tilted smile burned across his features, as he stood, for a moment, in absolute glorified awe.

A man went to grab her out of the way, and with a hiss, she grabbed the man's head, and with a twist, snapped his neck, toppling him to the floor. Her chest rose and fell with adrenaline he could smell from there, and her veins darkened even further under her eyes.

"I want them, Klaus," she said with rushed breath. "I want all of them."

* * *

**Thanks for reading everyone! Please feel free to leave comments, thoughts, questions etc. I love, love feedback. It helps me know if I'm going in the right direction. ;) Thanks, again! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Saved By The Devil**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Stunned, Klaus stood in the middle of the mayhem, completely floored. He couldn't even seem to register a minor, simple, coherent thought. His gaze only on Caroline, his beautiful Caroline.

"What?" she asked, with a dark, toying, little smirk, as she winked. "I didn't become head cheerleader, and Miss Mystic Falls, without knowing how to get a few things done. You're right, Klaus. I'm tired of being pushed under. I work hard, _damn_ hard. I deserve more. I deserve respect. _I_ matter!"

In a fury, Caroline's blond hair became a blur, as her fangs sank into one of the lady patrons, who had been trying to stumble over one of the fallen tables. The scent of blood began to thicken in the air, and when she drew away, the woman fell to the ground. She moved, again, drowning herself in another, and then another. In a blur of speed, she started across the room again, but Klaus stepped in front of her, stopping her with a start. Her breath caught with a jump, as he gazed down at her blood soaked shirt, and lips.

"You do matter," he said, before he kissed her, _hard_; the rising blood lust, and _her_, tangling seething heat to his groin.

A low, guttural sound escaped his throat, and right there, amidst the fallen bodies, his hands roamed up under the back edge of her shirt. She bit his lower lip, and he twisted the thin, white material into a knot. Blood dripped down to his chin, and he shivered. With an explosion of restless fever, he grabbed her, his tongue sliding over hers, tasting her, and her victims, as he melted into her lips. His hands couldn't work fast enough, as they moved over her warm, smooth skin. Finding her bra, he grabbed it, slipping his fingers up under it to pinch her tight nipple.

Caroline gasped a high pitched sound, and then he felt her hand on his crotch. He nearly doubled over, as his eyes rolled to the ceiling; the groan slipping his lips, almost embarrassingly loud.

The room became a blur, as he moved her back to their table; each touch of hers below, and his on her breast, making the other erect, and hard. With a sweeping motion of his free hand, Klaus knocked the now dead waitress, and the man who had interrupted them, off the table to the floor, and then lifted Caroline up, onto it.

The dishes rattled with the impact, and her fingers tangled with his belt. Klaus pressed her back flush to the table, as he moved in between her thighs. Releasing her nipple, he grabbed her by the legs, and yanked her to him. Her back arched against the table, hands falling back behind her head, and his hard length pushed against the fabric between them.

"Klaus," she breathed. "I want it. Make me your queen. I don't _ever_ want to be weak again."

"You never were," he whispered.

Caroline's lip fell, and then began to quiver, her eyes fading back to blue, as they teared up. She turned her head away, her arm dropping to cover her face, as her chest shook.

Klaus stopped what he was doing, his own face falling, as he glanced over her curiously. "Caroline?"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry," she said. "I don't know what's wrong with me."

"There's nothing wrong with you. Don't say things like that." He reached over to brush her damp cheek, now an odd mix of blood and tears. "Don't worry about this. I'm concerned about you."

Something twisted in his chest. He meant it. Part of him wanted to lash out, or throw some kind of indifferent remark to her, to cover his truly felt concern, but he couldn't. It actually hurt him to see her like this, and that idea in itself, literally floored him. He didn't care. He didn't feel. Caroline was but a fancy to him, a beautiful creature he had watched in silence for months now. Wanting to claim her for himself, yes. Make her strong, and swayed to his point of reason, yes – but really for her own sake? Truly because he didn't want to see her in pain?

He was confused. It had to be all the blood, and stress from the hotel.

"Don't look at me like that," Caroline said, finding a smirk to brave her own front over her inner pain.

"Like what?" he asked, lifting a brow.

She shifted herself up to a half seated position, leaning back on her hands. "You know what, Mr. Big Original Vampire. Shouldn't you be out, like, I don't know, with big time high class vampire girls who are like movie stars or something?"

"I don't want to," he said, with a small shrug, shifting his eyes down.

"See! Ugh," she said, rolling her eyes. She got up off the table, and fixed the wrinkles in her jeans. "That's the look I'm talking about. God. You're like… evil," she paused, and then turned around to point, "and I'm not talking about the killing."

"Hey, I only killed one person in here, love," he said, raising his hands in mocked innocence.

"Shut up!" she pouted, slapping his chest with her hand, before fixing her hair back with a 'hmph'. "That is so not fair, and you know it."

Klaus saw the slip of a smirk teasing her lip, despite her protest to conceal it, and he sighed with relief. _Good, she wasn't upset._ She caught his gaze, before she rolled her eyes, again, flicking them away. "So what are we going to do about all these bodies anyway?" she asked, pacing back toward the open area of the room.

She glanced down her nose as if trying to decide whether or not she approved of the décor – obviously in her little Caroline 'organizer' mode. It was adorable, especially considering the situation and all. She was taking this better than he thought. The tears had worried him.

"We'll burn the place down."

"What?" she asked, turning around. "You're kidding, right? Shouldn't we at least make it so their families can find them, and pay their respects?"

"Oh sure," Klaus said, waving his hand. "Why don't we just bring them to their respectable homes, knock on the door, and leave flowers too."

Caroline furrowed her brows. "I'm serious, Klaus."

"So am I!" He rolled his eyes, pacing. "We_ killed_ them, Caroline. We can't just leave them here. You should know better than that, your mother's a cop. Obviously, I'm not concerned about going to jail or anything, but I for one, don't need the added drama of a police pursuit. Be reasonable."

"I _am_ being reasonable."

Klaus nodded, with a smirk. "Of course you are, love. I wouldn't know anything about these situations, you know," he said, waving his hand, "being a thousand year old vampire and all. I'm sure in your two days of vampirism you've got everything covered."

"I'm _thinking_ about the people, Klaus."

"No, you're not. You're thinking about your own guilt. Let it go. It's only going to get you killed. Do you really think for an instant the authorities, and society, will understand that you're just a vampire, and it's the natural order of things? Oh, yes. Please excuse me. I was only hungry. If they didn't attempt to kill you on sight, they'd lock you in an institution, …or at least try to." He winked, and lowered his voice. "I wouldn't let them."

"Oh?" Caroline said, placing her hands on her hips. "Is that what you think my mother would do?"

Klaus inwardly groaned. "This isn't about your mother, Caroline, but honestly, yes. I think she would. My own father's been hunting my siblings and me since we were created. People fear what they don't understand, sweetheart. It's one of the reasons why I took you away from your human ties. I wanted you comfortable in yourself and knowing how to handle things. I know what they would do, and think. I've been dealing with it for centuries."

"Ugh." Caroline sighed, placing her hand on her head. "You know that isn't going to work forever, Klaus."

"What is? Staying away from Mystic Falls?"

"No, your 'I'm a thousand years old, and know everything' spiel."

"I can't help it if I'm a genius, love." He leaned back against the bar with a grin. "Comes with the _evil package_ deal."

Caroline turned around with a huffed breath, her gaze rolling to the ceiling. "_I am_ _**so**_ not responding to that."

Klaus smirked, watching her little gesture. How could anyone possibly be more adorable?

"Well, love," he said, pushing himself up from the bar. He wrapped his fingers through her back belt loops, as he leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Why don't you go get in the car, while I finish up in here. No need to get this beautiful hair of yours covered in ashes."

Caroline almost instinctively leaned into his touch, and he could hear her heartbeat quicken. "_Fine_…okay," she said, her voice tight with her little failed attempt at protest.

He mouthed her lobe with a soft hum. "Good girl."

She glared, and then turned on her heels, swinging the door shut behind her.

Klaus smiled, pleased at his little conquest. Making his way to the bar, he leaned over the edge to grab a hold of two glass bottles of whiskey, and then began to douse the tables, dead patrons, and drapes with its flammable contents.

"Pardon me, Sir," he said, to the fallen body of the man that Caroline had dropped first. He slid his fingers into the front pocket of the man's shirt, retrieving his lighter, and flicked it on. "Just cleaning up after my girl. You understand." He placed it to the man's shirt, and lit up in flames.

Crackling embers spread from his shriveling corpse, rising up through the dry wood banisters, and furnishings in a beautiful symphony of flames; catching easily onto the spilled alcohol throughout the room. Smoked filled the air, and he moved to the door, just as the central ceiling beam cracked, and splintered to the floor. The alarm sprang on, echoing it's blasphemy out into the stilled night air. Klaus took this as his cue, and quickly slipped his way into the driver's seat of his sedan, and pulled out of the lot.

Caroline gazed out the window to the side of him, everything about her still, and quiet.

"Don't worry about it, love. You have to trust me. It's for the best."

"No, it's not that," Caroline said, leaning over the back of the seat, as if trying to see something. "I thought I saw something."

Klaus flicked his gaze to her, and then back to the road. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know," she said, turning around to sit back in her seat the right way. "What if we didn't kill everyone? What if someone saw everything?"

"What on earth are you talking about?" Klaus said, yet his inner nerves twisted, and ran cold. He flicked his gaze to her again. "Did you see someone, Caroline?"

"I don't know. For a second, I thought I did. I thought I saw someone by the further side door, by the bushes, but it's probably just me being crazy, and all weirded out by this whole thing. I mean, that's what crazy neurotic me does right?" She giggled a tight laugh. "It's not like being on a kill run thing is normal for me."

Klaus spun the wheel around, skidding the tires up, across the single lane highway. The scent of burnt rubber filled the car in a gagging wave, and then he shifted the car into gear, and floored it back to the small diner lot.

As they pulled up, all he could hear was the pinch of the gravel under the wheels. The alarm had already stopped; the flames having taken it before help could arrive. Smoke filled the area, and the heat of the flames could be felt through the glass. Holding up one arm, to block the glaring light, he opened his door, and stepped out. "Stay here."

"Klaus…," she protested, but he ignored her, shutting the door behind him, and started around to the back.

_If Mikael was here… he swore to __**God**__…._

Although, why would he play these ridiculous games? Why not just come after him? Why his victims? Curiosity, and the rather apparent realization of danger, leaving Caroline alone in the car, tangled a war in his mind. _Just a quick look._

Klaus picked up a large rock, and hurled it at the smoked over window on the side of the building, smashing it, and half of the rotten, charred wood to the ground, making a large hole in the side of the building. Raising his shirt over his nose, he stepped just a small way inside, waving the smoke to the side.

_Goddammit, he couldn't see a thing._

A scream lifted from the air behind him, like fear itself. Without even thinking, Klaus tore his way out of the burning building in a blur of speed. "Caroline!" he called out, his eyes flooding blackened gold. With a single motion, he ripped the car door off its frame, flinging it backwards, as he pulled her to him from the car. His heart beat so fast, he couldn't even breathe. "Caroline. Oh, God. Caroline," he said, palming her hair, and cheek, to make sure she was real, and truly there. "What happened?" He pulled her chin to up, to see her. "What happened, Caroline?"

She pointed to the windshield. Smeared across the glass in burnt ashes, were the words, '_She's pretty_.'

"What the hell is going on, Klaus?" she yelled, her voice shaking.

"What did you see?" he asked, ignoring her question, his voice desperate, and sharp. "Tell me, Caroline."

"I…I didn't see anything. I swear." She shook her head. "I was sitting in the car, looking out the window, to see where you were going, and then when I turned back, this was here."

"You didn't hear anyone? You're a vampire, Caroline!"

Caroline shoved herself away from his grasp. "Stop blaming me like this is my fault, Klaus. I didn't do anything. There wasn't anyone here. I swear!"

"Then how did it get there?!"

"I don't know!"

Klaus grabbed his hair with a furiously frustrated growl. He paced away, and then back. "This doesn't make any sense. If my father was here, why this? Why didn't he kill you, or take you as bait?"

"Klaus, what are you talking about?" Caroline asked, her voice dropping soft. "You're scaring me."

With an agitated sigh, he twisted his head to the side, rolling his eyes. "I think someone's following us. Someone was messing with me at the hotel, same deal. I thought maybe it was Mikael, my father. Remember I told you he wanted me dead? But now, I'm not so sure."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

_Because I didn't want you to leave me! _

"Because I _**didn't**_. Just…" He took a deep breath. "Never mind." He didn't need to deal with this on top of everything else. He had to focus on who this pathetic asshole was, and obliterate him, before this went any further. "Just get in the car. I don't feel like being here, when the authorities come. I've got enough on my mind."

With a growl of her own, she slid back in the car, crossing her arms over her chest. "This doesn't excuse you from talking to me, Klaus. This affects me. I have a right to know if I'm in danger."

Klaus wiped the lettering off the windshield with his arm, and then hopped in. "You're not. You're with me.

"Klaus…," she said, grabbing his arm, when he yanked it back, spilling her small hand purse across the seat, along with a picture from her wallet.

Klaus' eyes went wide. "Why do you have a picture of Katerina in your purse?"

"Who?" she asked, obviously flustered by the apparent, quick topic change. Seeing the picture, she picked it up. "Oh, you mean Elena?" She held it up to show him. "She's one my best friends back home."

"No, that's Katerina, the vampire who turned you in the hospital."

"Mm mm," she countered, "it's Elena. I've known her since second grade. She's _dating_ a vampire though. A guy named Stefan."

_You're kidding me_… A slow smile teased Klaus' lip, as his eyes shifted to the road.

"What?" Caroline asked.

"Let's just say, I think we're ready to go back to Mystic Falls, love."

"What? Wait. What about that guy? Isn't someone after us?"

Klaus shifted the car into gear. "All the more reason to head back now, love," he said with a darkened smirk. "You'll see."

With the curse lifted, no one would stop him.

* * *

**Thank you again for all the comments! I really appreciate it! *loves you all* Please, if you feel so kind, leave a review, or let me know what you're thinking. I'd love to hear from you!**


End file.
